


just a bit shy

by soogyust



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, jeongin and bang chan are mentioned like once, soobin is REALLY shy, taegyu are besties, whipped beomgyu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soogyust/pseuds/soogyust
Summary: People are not what they appear to be, Beomgyu is aware of that, and the clear example is Choi Soobin.(I SUCK writing summaries, excuse me pls)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	just a bit shy

The more he looks at him, the less he understands what is going on. He usually stays away from complicated situations, but for some reason, he just wants to know more about Choi Soobin. He wants to know why he would send him messages through an instagram account with a raccoon with glasses as a profile picture, and then he would totally ignore him at school when the met by chance.

The guy doesn't even dare to look at him in the eye.

Beomgyu sighs, watching the guy ruffling his dark hair as he writes in his notebook what the teacher writes on the blackboard. He probably should do the same, but he can't take his eyes off Soobin. He wants to understand what is going on with him so badly... Well, to do it, let's start from the beginning.

Beomgyu is pretty. He knows it very well and the people around him, knows it too. It wasn't weird receiving messages from people calling him handsome, pretty, even doll face, every time he posted something on Instagram. Sometimes, he would reply with a _'thanks :) '_ and other times he would just ignore them.

So, it wasn't a big deal to reply to the message that _zzsbc_ sent him.

He didn't think he would have an immediate response to his simple _'thank you!'_ and didn't imagine that zzsbc would keep sending him messages after that. They talked about trivial things at first, like a _'hello'_ and _'how are you'._ Things that Beomgyu had no problem answering.

It was a simple talk that would not hurt anyone.

But as the days passed by, this person got bolder and their simples messages turned into compliments like _'you're cute'_ and even a _'have a good night, honey'_ when he was about to sleep. And again, Beomgyu had no problem with that either. That person was probably too flirty and if he's honest, he likes attention.

But that changed when they messaged a _'you looked cute today'_ and scared the shit out of him. He tried to get information, like their identity or something that could give him a clue of who they are, but that person was too evasive and always ended up changing the topic of the conversation. So Beomgyu had to go with the special forces aka Jeongin's boyfriend: Bang Chan.

The guy is like 20 years old and is a hacker... sort of. He's just too way good using computers and that shit.

"I just want information. A name, a photo or whatever" he asked, watching to the older guy.

Chan had looked at his boyfriend with confusion, waiting for an explanation.

"Look, someone is stalking Beomie. Just help him, okay? Do it for me?" the youngest begs him, acting all cute.

"That's bad, but I don't understand what I can do to help him?"

"You're an ass" Jeongin rolls his eyes, making his boyfriend laugh. "Half of school knows about what you do, and you don't have to worry about Beomie. He won't tell a thing, right, Beomgyu?"

Chan looked at him, his dark eyes judging him.

"I promise I won't."

The older of the two of them sighs.

"I guess I can't say no to you," he mumbles as he pokes Jeongin's nose. "I'll give you just the phone number. I'm not supposed to use my powers for evil." That wasn't fun at all but Jeongin laughed anyway.

Beomgyu watched the man type something in his computer but he doesn't really have a clue of what's he doing. Time passed but it was less than what he thought it would cost Chan getting some information. He left the elder's place with the number written on a piece of paper.

[****]

"What are you doing here?" Taehyun asks as he enters to his room. His red hair is wet and his sport uniform too, he guess is because the volleyball practice the boy has in the afternoons. Kang Taehyun is on the volleyball team, he's a good player, and also one year younger than him.

Ah and his best friend.

"Your mom let me in." He is on Taehyun's bed, lying on his stomach as he watches his friend.

"I didn't ask that."

"Yah you're so mean" he pretends to cry, making his friend roll his eyes. "Remember this person I told you about?"

"The one that send you messages. Yeah, what about it?" Taehyun deadpans.

"I got their number."

"You what?" Now, he looks surprised. "Have you called?

Beomgyu shakes his head, sitting up on the bed.

"Nope."

"Oww you waited for me?" The younger teases.

"Shut up and let's call."

The red-haired nods.

"Give me the number then," there's this evil smile on his face as Beomgyu passes him the piece of paper. He dialed the number and after a painful three seconds of silence, someone finally answered.

 _"Yes?"_ The call is on loudspeaker and they both heard a soft voice answering.

"Excuse me, who am I talking to?" His friend asked.

_"With Choi Soobin, how can I help you?"_

Both boys looked at each other with surprise in their faces. Neither of them knew what to say when Soobin spoke again, asking who was calling, so Taehyun, in a panic, hung up the call.

"What the fuck?" Taehyun mumbles.

 _Yeah, my words_. Beomgyu flops back into the bed with so many thoughts running through his head.

Choi Soobin is well known in school. He's friendly and also part of the volleyball team. He's popular among older girls because of his cute looks. But the part Beomgyu doesn't understand is why would Soobin –THE Choi Soobin, who plays volleyball and is too handsome to be real (no one heard this from him)– send him those messages, why didn't he just talk to him in person? They study in the same school and Beomgyu's nice. He is, right?

"I'm really surprised," he hears Taehyun laugh, and that gets his attention again. Right, he knows Soobin because they're both in the same team.

"Why?"

Taehyun shrugs.

"Soobin is calm. He's... I don't know, "the younger chuckles again. "It's weird to imagine him saying that stuff."

[****]

Beomgyu remembers that after knowing who the person he was texting with was, he paid attention to Soobin more than usual. The boy would talk to his teammates and some girls, laugh from time to time with them, he would train hard in the afternoons, and sometimes study in the library. Nothing out of the ordinary.

But his messages got more daring every day. Beomgyu already knew by heart what Soobin liked about him; like his laugh, which is _'melodic and cute'_ , his hair _'soft and shiny, and I'd like to run my fingers through it'_ and the list is endless. He would reply to those messages with a _'thank you'_ or sometimes just change the topic of conversation.

The boy snapped out of his thoughts when he felt his phone vibrate inside his pocket.

The owner of his thoughts sends him a message, complaining about that his workouts are getting harder every day, but Beomgyu doesn't answer. He takes his things and leaves the library.

He decides to go for a walk before going home. Beomgyu walks the streets while he listens to Day6 on his headphones. He doesn't know how they do it, but each song is even better than the previous. They're amazing, he loves them.

When Beomgyu passes a pet store, he stops in front of the window. There is a cage with white rabbits, they look so tiny and fluffy, the boy smiles wrinkling his nose. _Adorable_ , they remind him of... He slaps his forehead when Choi Soobin came back to his mind. He has no choice but keep remembering.

Days after the call, Taehyun like his little reckless good friend, invited Beomgyu to lunch with his teammates. Soobin had looked at him in surprise as the other guys greeted him friendly. Beomgyu wanted to laugh, he was really bad at hiding his reactions.

Their teammates are Yeonjun, Hueningkai and Seungmin, but he doesn’t pay attention to them, but to Soobin. He is quiet, eating in silence and without looking at him.

Beomgyu tried to speak to him.

"So... Soobin, why do you like volleyball?" He asks.

The black-haired boy holds his gaze for a few seconds before looking back to his food.

"I like feeling the adrenaline rush I think, plus I'm good at it," he answers. His voice is low and is that blush on his cheeks?

What the fuck. That isn’t the same Choi Soobin who compliments him almost every day.

Coming to himself again, Beomgyu took off his headphones when he got home. He went up to his room after saying hi to his mom and flopped down on his bed staring at the ceiling.

He remembered this time, when he spotted Soobin in the library, alone while he was writing something in his laptop. Beomgyu had sat next to him, his eyes fixed on the boy's concentrated face.

"Hey Soobin."

The boy flinches, and there it is again that soft pink on his cheeks when they looked into each other's eyes.

This whole situation is ridiculous.

"Oh Beomgyu," he mumbles, "are you looking for Taehyun? I think I saw him...-"

"Nah. I was looking for you actually."

Soobin frowns but still avoids his gaze.

"Me? Why?"

He's confused. If this guy is zzsbc, why isn't he being blunt and tell him how cute he looks today or whatever. Beomgyu is starting to believe that there was a mistake when Chan got the number from that account because there's no way that Soobin and zzsbc are the same person.

Something is wrong here.

"Wanted you to ask something,"

"What is it?"

 _Are you zzsbc?_ That's what he wanted to ask, but instead he found himself saying; "You like raccoons?"

Soobin smiles. A small but cute smile. Even a couple of dimples show up in his pinkish cheeks.

"I do. They're cute. Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity."

And so it was every time Beomgyu tried to speak to Soobin. _Awkward_. The guy would be shy, speak slowly to him, would blush from time to time and sometimes he wouldn't look at him for long.

He's not gonna lie, Soobin's reactions are cute as well as confusing. The Choi Soobin behind zzsbc is flirtatious, witty, and confident, how could be they the same person? Beomgyu, slightly annoyed by the direction of his thoughts were taking –yes, again Soobin is in each one of them– took his phone and typed quickly.

**What would you do if we spoke in person?**

The answer came immediately.

**I would probably lose myself on your lips and end up kissing you.**

Beomgyu chuckles as he watches Soobin's answer. _Liar, you can't even look me at the eye and you're talking about kissing me?_

Fuck. Everything with Choi Soobin is weird and complicated.

[****]

He is waiting for Taehyun in the gym –because he told him to– when he sees a figure come out of the locker room. Beomgyu sighs, he had waited for his friend about an hour now. But the person that's approaching is not Taehyun. His friend has red hair and he's not that tall. Right, that's not Taehyun but Choi Soobin.

The guy looks serious and determined as he walks towards him and doesn’t stop until he is in front of Beomgyu.

"Wha-?" Beomgyu choked when Soobin cupped his face with both hands.

The taller closed his eyes as he leaned towards Beomgyu, his lips were in a pout. He panicked, what the heck?! Is he going to kiss him? He's going to do it, right? Beomgyu closed his eyes too, feeling Soobin's breath hitting his mouth. Shit, he's really gonna kiss him...

Agitated, Beomgyu woke up by the sudden noise of his alarm clock. He slapped the thing off and stared at the white ceiling, feeling his heart beating fast inside his chest and his face hot.

"What are you doing with me, Choi Soobin?" He whispers.

[****]

After that, Beomgyu decided that he would do his best to get closer to Choi Soobin. If the boy doesn't make the first move, he's the one to do it, right? Maybe Soobin is shy to tell him in person how he feels about him.

But all his determination and good humor went down when his chemistry teacher punished him for being late. Ah yes, Beomgyu had been delirious with that dream in his bed after waking up, time had gone too fast, and when he noticed the time there was no one in his house who could drive him to school. He had to wait for the bus.

So now he's in the gym, waiting for everyone to leave so he can help the coach clean up. And he can only look at Soobin and his concentrated face as he hits the ball, but he likes watching. _He's really handsome._

"Oh?! Beomie, hello!" he hears someone say. Probably is one of Taehyun's teammates he ate lunch with that time.

But his eyes are still stuck on Soobin, who upon hearing his name looks for him in the gym. Beomgyu smiles at the boy when their gazes meet, waving his hand.

"Soobin, watch out!" Soobin frowns but before he can make a move, the ball hit right on his face. The gym fell silent as they waited for the boy's reaction.

Soobin winced as he covered his nose quickly as it began to spurt blood, dripping down his chin to stain his team jersey. The boy who Soobin had been training with –Beomgyu doesn't know his name and he doesn't care either– he looked worried.

"Shit, I'm so sorry Soobin-ah!"

The black-haired boy shakes his head.

"It was an accident, I got distracted anyway," he mumbles, as his darks eyes again search for Beomgyu. But as soon as their eyes meet, he looks away. Of course, there's blush on his cheeks.

_Cute._

"Choi, you better go to the infirmary," the coach says, patting Soobin's back. "Training is over, see you all next friday."

All the boys nod, before grabbing their belongings and leaving the gym. Beomgyu gets up from the bench, following Soobin. Fuck detention, this is his opportunity to get closer to him.

"Hey."

Soobin flinches when he hears his voice, but he doesn't look at him. Ha, as if he's going to look at me, he thinks bitterly.

"Hi. What are you doing at the gym?"

Beomgyu shrugs.

"Detention."

"Really? What did you do?"

"I was late for class," he replies, still following Soobin to the infirmary.

"Oh, that's bad." The taller says.

_Yeah, and it's all your fault._

When they got to the infirmary, there was no sign of the nurse. Beomgyu already knew that the girl would sometimes go out to chat with teachers –preferably young, almost her age, and handsome– so he wasn't surprised to find the place empty.

"No one is here. I think I'll come later."

"Let me do it," he says casually but Soobin looks unsure. "Look, you just have to clean and check that it hasn't broken, okay?"

"Okay."

Beomgyu washes his hands as he looks at Soobin though the mirror. His nose stopped bleeding, but it looks a little red, he hopes isn't broken.

"Sit here." He asks.

"Do you really know how to do this?"

"Yes. Taehyun and I used to get into a lot of trouble when we were kids. You know, he's kinda reckless so I was the one who took care of his injuries." Beomgyu explains, as he takes some cotton and gently rubs it over Soobin's nose. The boy complains. "It hurts?" 

"Uh yeah, a little."

"I'm sorry." He finishes wiping the blood off Soobin's face, he can't tell if it's broken or not for sure, but he doesn't think it is. His nose it's just a little red, but that's it. "It's done."

Soobin nods. 

"That was fast." He mutters. 

He looks at Soobin for a moment. They talked almost every day, of course Soobin isn't aware that he knows he is zzsbc, but he can't understand why the fuck he has to be so shy around him. He can't even look at him right now!

 _Look at me_ , Beomgyu thinks with annoyance, _look at me damn it._

"Fuck, look at me, Soobin."

And finally, Soobin looks at him.

"Wha-?"

Beomgyu sighs, and just like in his dream, he cups Soobin's face in his hands. But this time, he is going to kiss Soobin and not the other way around.

He's careful not to hurt Soobin's injured nose when he connects their lips. Their mouths only touched for a few seconds, but it was enough to make Beomgyu's heart race in his chest. He hopes Soobin feels the same. 

When Beomgyu breaks the kiss, his eyes are still closed, and the only thing he can think about is how soft and fluffy Soobin's lips are. What the hell. He chuckles, pulling away from the boy, and finally opens his eyes. 

Soobin is red, like a tomato, and he's looking at him right in the eye without hesitation.

"Hey, you're looking at me for more than five seconds!" Beomgyu laughs, stealing Soobin another kiss. Just a small peck.

Soobin still doesn't say anything, but at least there is a small smile on his soft lips. And then, he gets up from the chair, surprising Beomgyu, takes his belongings and walks towards the door. He is running away.

Beomgyu yells at Soobin before he closes the door.

"Don't forget to talk to me on Instagram!" 

  
And Soobin slammed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be a two shot and i hope yall like it <3 btw I’ll be more than happy to hear y’all’s feedback :D
> 
> ps. ill be posting the second part soon!


End file.
